TRUE LOVE
by LEBAH
Summary: love triangle, between  OP, Elita, and Megatron, romance stories about  them at the end of war


**TRUE LOVE****  
><strong> 

Hi this is my first FF,  
>and here I'm a fan of Elita and Optimus prime too, well basically I wrote another version of "Megatron and OP on peace". so enjoy, review, and sorry my English not good <p>

Before the war end

Elita was determined, and has intends to meet with Megatron, the war was too long, and Elita doing this for cyberton, and optimus prime her lover. During her trip to the headquarters, her mind remembered expression optimus

_"You know Elita, I felt failure to be prime, because I can not hold my little brother and decepticon, wheares our race same, the only difference being the color of eyes, a good leader must be a leader both, as on earth, they do not distinguishskin skin color, and eye. "said optimus sadly, that night they sat view nebula .Elita embracing arms Optimus, and resting her head on his strong shoulder strong, their hands intertwined.__  
><em>_" your dreams is my dream too" said Elita_

And since that conversation Elita keep thinking, how he could realize optimus dream to come true , until she found the datapad on the ruins of the headquarters of the Sentinel, just data pad, but the contents of the data pad was exceptional, and because the contents of a data pad that Elita was determined to see Megatron into the base and carry out her plan

Her reverie stopped when She reached the gate Decepticon headquarters, and her arrival seems to have known, once the door opened he immediately greeted by Shockwave's

" follow me" he said, Elita follow, Shockwave , they entered megatron office, the room a bit messy, and he seems has no personal asistant who are willing to tidy up the room

"You can stay out Shockwave" Megatron said coldly.

Megatron closed the door with the touch of a button on his desk.  
>"Please sit down," said Megatron still in a cold voice, Elita sat on seat front table.<br>"What do you want, honestly when hear you want to talk privately with me I'm happy, and I know you dared come to the quarters alone of course there are negotiations  
>"You're right 50%" says Elita<br>"50%" said Megatron  
>"I really want to know how you feel what you do not feel tired against your brother, what you do not want to enjoy the peace cyberton as ever"<br>Megatron did not answer the red opticnya saw a pair of beautiful blue-optic Elita  
>"I know you still have residual memories in sparkmu with your brother"<br>Megatron did not answer he still look Elita  
>"Make peace with your brother, ask your heart, your soldiers as well, this is no longer a war between Autobot and Decepticon, but we fight Quintessons"<br>"You say this for Optimus?" Megatron asked  
>"You would not believe it's for both of you, also for cyberton"<br>"I was always jealous to my brother, he can get all your heart" Megatron's voice sounded cold mixed with sadness. "And your attention, and you never care about my feelings "  
>"Megatron I ..."<br>"You know Elita, I've loved you ever since we first met, since you're not already a Elita 1, since you were Ariel"  
>"Megatron I..." you really feel bad. He knew megaron love him, but already loves Optimus. Elita sigh, he must not show his feelings at this time on Megatron, he must demonstrate a firm stance.<br>"Then why did you shoot me at the moment"  
>" because I think you're better off dead than to you have Optimus, if I can not have you Optimus also not "<br>" same with prime seats?" Elita said  
>"Yes"<br>" I'm apparently in vain here, but before you go look at this, I find this among the ruins, I go first " Elita putting green data pad in the table between them, then he stood up  
>"Wait ... You have not said who would you talk about negotiations "<br>Elita stopped turned around to see the red optic Megatron  
>"As you wish I would disappear from the presence of you two if you can to be one with Optimus build new cyberton"<br>"Mean"  
>" accordance with your wishes I will not belong to Optimus, as well as yours, I would resign the commander femme, and disappeared forever from the presence of you two." Elita said seriously<br>Megatron did not answer he really surprised what was said Elita  
>" please Think" Elita said before leaving.<p>

"You're crazy Elita, you sacrificed your heart, as well as yourself, what are you doing, Optimus will be furious!" shouted chromia  
>"Hey ... I thought this was a long time, and if it succeed not because of me" said Elita<br>"And for what?"  
>"I found the data pad on the ruins of the palace Sentinel"<br>"You have not told the contents of the data pad"  
>"Optimus has not yet, Megatron first to know"<br>Chromia see her friend, her leader, sometimes she is unsure of the decision Elita, Elita but so far almost never wrong to make a decision, he supports Optimus from behind, and makes Optimus did not hesitate to step, but this time chromia really worried. "  
>"I can not imagine what would happen if Optimus without you"<br>"I'm sure he can survive, our love is tested, we've split up four billion years, but we still love"  
>"But the conditions are different now"<br>"Chromia ... only you know about my plan, if the initial phase is successful, and it's time I go, you're the only one who knows where I am, then I will handed over all the positions you"  
>"If you fail?"<br>"I'm sure of success"  
>"What makes you so sure?"<br>"Conviction"  
>" Also conviction ….Optimus will not fall after you go"<br>"Yes" answer Elita steady  
>Chromia looked Elita, optic blue it really shows the seriousness<br>"Yes mam, "  
>Elita smiling, hugging Chromia<p>

To be continued


End file.
